


坤廷 | 七夕贺礼

by emily197103



Category: NINE PERCENT (Band)
Genre: M/M, 乾坤正道 - Freeform, 坤廷
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-07
Updated: 2018-12-07
Packaged: 2019-09-13 13:56:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,490
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16893903
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emily197103/pseuds/emily197103





	坤廷 | 七夕贺礼

*女装play🚘  
*想逮捕人家找不到罪名话还说不好的正

 

蔡徐坤依据朱正廷叫他回来的时间回到家，说是七夕情人节到了要给他一个惊喜。

手上提着要给朱正廷的礼物打开了门，客厅灯是开的，但却没有电视的声音。蔡徐坤想，恋人是不是在等他途中在沙发上睡着了，毕竟是个看个电影都能睡着的人啊。

但事实是人并没有在客厅。

"奇怪了...难不成给我惊喜是搞失踪？"蔡徐坤边想着边走到了房间，就在打开门又打开灯的那瞬间，手被一把抓住。

「蔡徐坤你被逮捕了！」

/

另一边的朱正廷为了准备这个惊喜可说是费尽心思，也能说是突破形象了。

等着蔡徐坤回来的时间朱正廷内心很紧张，刻意开着客厅的灯，让人先走进看一下，溷淆视听顺便给自己多一点心理准备。  
朱正廷躲在角落等到蔡徐坤靠近，心脏跳动的频率也越来越快，等到蔡徐坤走到房间开启灯，朱正廷拿起预备好的手铐就要铐下去。

可惜朱正廷手铐还没铐上，就反手被抓个正着，那人转过来看向自己的时候，朱正廷觉得自己浑身发烫，谁叫这个计画没成功，自己还穿着这身衣服，现在好啦，没圈住狮子，狮子又拉着自己，朱正廷觉得自己明天应该不用想着下床了。

/

蔡徐坤看着眼前被自己抓住的人，他都觉得鼻血快流出来，他怎麽也没想到这个惊喜居然这麽火辣。

只见朱正廷身穿不知道去哪买来的女警制服，身前的衬衫扣子完整的扣上，没有一颗落下，裙子穿起来只到朱正廷大腿的的一半，脚上穿着长筒袜，把小腿线条勾勒的完美。

蔡徐坤笑了笑，拉着朱正廷的手，神不知鬼不觉的趁着那人还没回过神之际把手铐拿过来，把人拉到床边问「请问我犯了什麽罪呢？」  
这个突入其来的状况，让朱正廷变得慌张，一时之间不知道该怎麽回答，连话都说不好「我...我...这个...那个...就是...啊啊...」  
看准时机直接把人压倒在床，顺势拿起手铐铐在朱正廷双手，并把它们摆在床头，自己欺身压了上去。

「没有罪名乱逮捕人可是不行的，警察大人，所以你该接受一点惩罚才行。」说完之后，蔡徐坤在朱正廷唇上亲了一下，拿起为他准备的礼物–一条颈鍊，戴在了他的脖子上，最后在喉结上亲了一下。  
慢慢的解开制服的扣子，舌头也跟着一点一点的往下，等到扣子全开，朱正廷的胸前已经被沾湿了一片。  
舌尖滑过胸前的凸起，将乳尖捲入舌内，一笔一划描绘着挺立，最后再用力的吸了几口，再辗转到另一边，重複一次。来回的动作敏感得让朱正廷受不了，一直从口中流露出细细的呻吟声。

蔡徐坤抬起朱正廷一边的脚挂在自己肩上，沿着长筒袜抚摸，到了大腿后还倾身亲吻，每个一段距离就大口的吸吮，在上面留下斑斑红印。

「我不知道警察大人这麽骚啊，裙子裡面都不穿内裤的？」蔡徐坤掀起裙子就看见了裙底风光，包括已经抬头的性器已经红润收缩着的小穴。朱正廷没有回答，只是害羞的把脸瞥向一边，心裡想着也不想想是为了谁。

吻住已经开始出水的前端，再一口含住性器，来回吞吐，舌头滑过每个皱摺，用手去挑弄囊袋来回抚摸，让朱正廷几乎快达到高潮，也果不其然没多久就释放在蔡徐坤的嘴裡。

 

「等一下。」在蔡徐坤脱好裤子准备把手伸向自己后穴的时候被朱正廷阻止，使了下力让两人调换位子，朱正廷坐在蔡徐坤身上，双手依旧被铐着，但还不算碍事，裙子整个盖住了朱正廷的下体。  
正当蔡徐坤诱惑着对方要做什麽时，只见他挪动身子后低下头，开始帮自己做口活，难得的服务让蔡徐坤感到兴奋，伸手揉着朱正廷的头髮给他鼓励。

等到差不多后，朱正廷坐了起来，双腿跪在蔡徐坤的两侧，扶着那根东西准备坐下，这时蔡徐坤才意会到，这个惊喜不只如此，对方甚至已经做好万全准备，连扩张都做好了，等着把自己奉献上来。  
虽然已经扩张过，但尺寸还是差了不少，多少还是有点吃力，最后还是受不了直接一鼓作气的坐了下去，瞬间的疼痛感让朱正廷流出了泪，蔡徐坤心疼的抹去泪水，还揉了揉朱正廷的臀部让他放鬆点。

双手压在蔡徐坤胸前，抬起屁股一上一下的运动，脸上也早已染上情慾的红，嘴裡的骚话更是层出不穷的喊出。

「嗯啊...坤...好大啊...哈啊...好舒服...」上下的浮动连带裙子也跟着飞起又落下，身前的性器因为勃起而抵在了裙子上，摩擦感让前端出水沾湿了布料。

渐渐感受到朱正廷的动作慢了下来，蔡徐坤开始接力挺起腰向上顶弄，没有预警的让朱正廷发出尖叫，下身的快感席捲而来，每一下都顶在敏感点上「坤啊...慢一点...太、太快了啊啊..」

蔡徐坤坐起身，把朱正廷的双手摆到自己脖子后，让他可以抱住自己，又开始一连串的挺腰，朱正廷的呻吟也被吻给盖住，两人交换着唾液，吸取对方嘴裡的味道，过于激烈导致过多的津液沿着嘴角流下。

热气徘徊在两人身边，汗水也浸湿了两人的头髮，蔡徐坤感受到朱正廷的髮丝滑过自己的肩颈，那人也在自己耳边娇喘，不禁又加快了动作的，身上的人的喘气声又更激烈。

 

高潮过后，蔡徐坤亲吻着朱正廷红扑扑的耳朵，连带用牙齿稍微厮磨了几下。抽出自己的东西把人翻过身，拉着被扣住的双手压在床头上用来装饰的架子。白皙的后背还有一些前几天留下的痕迹，蔡徐坤低身又在其他地方做上新的记号，一路往下到臀部，用手打了后把双脚分开，就看见自己刚刚射进去的东西正往外流，恶趣味的说了句「正正要吃进去啊，怎麽可以让他流出来？不是要帮我生宝宝吗？」说完还刻意摸了摸他的腹部。

朱正廷对于男朋友的恶趣味很想白眼，但还是配合了下，扭了扭屁股转头对蔡徐坤说「那老公在帮我弄回去嘛...」  
蔡徐坤怎麽可能受得了朱正廷这种带着撒娇的言语，打了下屁股把自己的性器重新塞回洞裡，溷着自己的东西和对方的肠液，一下进到了最深处，朱正廷被这下弄得身体跟着往前，但没几下又被拉了回去。

「刚刚叫我什麽？再叫一次。」蔡徐坤抬起朱正廷的下巴问，还坏心的顶了一下。  
「啊...老公...」  
「想要老公怎麽做啊？」蔡徐坤每说一句就顶一下，让朱正廷感受到快感袭来又马上消失的感觉。  
「啊、啊...想要...想要老公操我、要老公操坏我...」  
「很乖，这就满足你。」蔡徐坤说完低头亲了下朱正廷后，又开始一连串的活塞运动。后入式比刚刚的姿势还容易动作，每一下又大力又戳到敏感点特别舒服，朱正廷也毫不保留的叫出了声「老公啊、舒服、很舒服...」

蔡徐坤再次射在朱正廷体内，朱正廷射出的液体也把那件裙子弄得乱七八糟。解开朱正廷的手铐，蔡徐坤心疼的在发红的手腕上亲了几口，抱着人去浴室清洗。

/

睡前，蔡徐坤抱着朱正廷，其中一手十指紧扣，另一手搓揉朱正廷的头髮，再摸摸他的脸「真希望每天都是七夕。」  
原本有些睡意的朱正廷突然一惊，马上回嘴说「这种事我不做第二次！」  
蔡徐坤看听到回答笑出声，敢情这人是彻底误会自己意思，但也不说破，就陪他闹「但是今天的你我很喜欢，那麽性感还那麽主动。」  
听着朱正廷也觉得他说的没错，但又想着不能就这麽妥协，于是就假装害羞没听到，直接往蔡徐坤怀裡鑽，装作要睡了不说话。蔡徐坤看着自家小可爱的动作，也只是把人抱紧，轻轻在髮间留下一吻，顺了顺刚刚被自己揉过的头髮，闭上眼也跟着进入梦乡。

/

「其实我只是想说，希望每天都是七夕，因为和你在一起的每一天都是情人节。」


End file.
